ditto
by Silent Sparrow
Summary: Moments in time are all we have. Snapshots of Captain Dawesy from 1x05 and beyond. COMPLETE
1. 1- Run

**AN-First Our Girl fanfic I am attempting so enjoy and hopefully review! Drabbles all set after 1x05**

"You need songs that make you feel. Some make you string, some make you weak.

Some build determination, some tear you apart. But you need all of those...Run through the pain."

― Jessica Park, _Left Drowning_

* * *

Chapter 1 -Sunday means peace and running

M Pov

The morning she loved the morning the blissful calm of dawn. _Afghan _that was what it reminded her of. The silence she could find in flitting moments while there. When there were no gunshots or _her_ CO shouting orders. These mornings was meant for running. She rolled over in the bed to find her now very familiar ex-CO's face inches from hers.

She smirked before quietly scooting over to her bedside table careful not to wake him. As she had found out a grumpy Charles is one which is woken up at this ungodly hour. She placed a light kiss on his forehead before getting out from the warm covers of her now very appealing bed. No matter how appealing it did look it still hide the nightmares. She needed a run and a shower to clear her head.

The shower was nice and warm, cleansing so at least it was after a few moments when the hot water boiler kicked in. The feel of the water running down her face made her feel like her battle scars were slowly being healed and one day she wouldn't need quite so long in the shower. Soon after she got out of the shower realising that she was probably the reason that their hot water bill had gone up soo much.

She peeked her head around the bedroom door finding her man was still fast asleep in bed. He looked peaceful in sleep and she decided not to wake him. She searched as quietly as she could through her cupboard until she found her "fitness molly" (as Charles like to call them) clothes folded neatly in the drawer courtesy of C as well. She changed creeping quietly downstairs to find her running shoes in their usual place by the front door. Grabbing her iPhone and headphones she quietly closed the door behind.

The running had helped in the weeks past Afghan and now she couldn't give it up. It made her mind feel peaceful and quiet only filled with the rhythm of her footsteps on the pavement. It was a coping mechanism she guessed, a comfort blanket. She took her usual route across the estate and into the park. Her peace was disturbed was the noise of a text she stopping leaning on a park bench to catch her breath and also to read the text.

C 6:21am _Turn around_

She turned around to find her boyfriend standing against the park bench. He covered the few steps between them, encircling her in his arms

"I do believe I didn't get my good morning kiss Molls" She laughed lightly

"Well you look very asleep when I left but I suppose I could indulge you" She leaned up pressing her lips lightly on his "There you go" She smiled smugly at herself before running before he could catch her.

Since that day Charles always woke up extra early just for their Sunday run and always got his good morning kiss with sometimes a stop at a coffee shop if he was lucky and Molly always made sure his "Fitness Charlie" clothes were right next to hers in the draw. Even though she was pretty sure he hated her calling them that!

* * *

**_Its the little things that mean the most_**

AN- Please send prompts to either me on here or dakorra - tumblr . com

_More to come so stay tuned_


	2. 2- Coffee

**AN- here's your next one everyone thanks for all the reviews,favs and follows. ****All prompts sent in will be completed as soon as possible**

"For I have known them all already, known them all—  
Have known the evenings, mornings, afternoons,  
I have measured out my life with coffee spoons."  
― T.S. Eliot, _The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock and Others_

* * *

Chapter 2- Nothing says I love you like a cup of coffee

C Pov

A coffee a day keeps the yawns away or at least kept Charles brain functioning enough on an early Saturday morning Molly had insisted in true Molly-Dawes fashion that she needed to be up to date with the latest episode of her new-found obsession Doctor Who before her tour next month apparently the other guys and girls had been chatting about the show non stop during break and since she was beyond certain that they would spoil it for her, she said they just needed to watch them and pronto saying something like it was essential to her social standing plus there were apparently hot guys in it, this received a super cute pout from Charles' direction which Molly quickly kissed away much to his delight.

Luckily they had been able to find all the box sets at a reasonably good price online and Molly face lit up with joy a few days later when the parcel came. According to Molly they had to get started almost immediately but not without a good old trusty cup of coffee in one hand for Charles.

"Bringing up to date" in Molly's eyes was not just the last few episodes but the entirety of the last three series watched from beginning to end plus special features resulting in every weekend and weekday night was dedicated to her new obsession not that he complained since by "watching alone" really ended up with the both of them snuggled up in a blanket on the sofa together maybe making out a few times which served as a reward for their lost weekly "date nights" and Charles' much needed coffee breaks.

Molly had insisted on stocking up personally on his favourite Rosabaya from the Nespresso shop,sweetly saying something along the lines of "nothing says I love you like a cup of you favourite coffee in the morning" or in Charles' case the entire three weeks she spent watching them.

That girl was crazy sometimes but he loved her all the more for it.

That Christmas he brought her own little Tardis which most of the time sat pride of place on her bedside table when it wasn't knocked off in the night, luckily it was never retained any damage. If it did Charles was sure Molly would kill him for even the tiniest scratch .

Her (after many years ) box set of Doctor Who was finished but was still routinely dusted off every Christmas Molly was also had her own tardis charm on her bracket which Charles brought her not too many Christmases later, this followed her on every tour,sorta like a good luck charm and it worked because she always return safe and sound every Christmas plus or minus a few injuries,none of which couldn't be fixed with a few kisses here and there and countless late nights.

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews and stuff 3 I reached over 600 views in less then a day Crazy I know **

**Any prompts send them to me on either tumblr or here.**

** Skype calls requested by guest and 3 months later requested by eleanor44 coming soon so stay tuned folks!**

**Until next time **

**SS xx**

**Notice the doctor who and coffee easter eggs I popped in ?!**


	3. 3- Nightmares

"The night is the hardest time to be alive and 4am knows all my secrets."  
― Poppy Z. Brite

* * *

Chapter 3- Bittersweet Dreams &amp; 4am Wakeup Calls

C Pov

Beside him in the bed was cold and empty. It had happened again. The nightmares had returned. He rubbed his eyes willing them awake. She needed him. The nightmares of Afghan that haunted Molly's every sleeping hour. Usually she would sleep curled up beside him murmuring inaudible things through the night his arms wrapped tightly around her although he protect from all that wanted to hurt his girl.

She must have either forgotten to come up to bed that night or her doctor who marathon had finished later than expected and he wasn't there to carry her gently upstairs as she nodded off to sleep.

He got out of bed stumbling through the darkness and down the stair it was a miracle he didn't fall over and break something. She had left the light on causing it give a warm honey glow over her skin as she lay almost peaceful on the rug. She had probably fallen off the sofa hours ago but not even that could bring her out the dream. Her hair lay tangled almost in a halo around her, the blanket had slipped off her front leaving her pyjamas and bare arms dotted with goosebumps open to the winter cold , she looked the picture of peace, but her eyes were wide open and filled with fear. The once loud shouts now quiet on her lips, her skin drenched with sweat.

He rushed forward gathering his girl in his arms running smoothing movements softly up and down her arms, her head resting against his chest, his mouth planting little kisses in her hair murmuring sweet nothing in her ears until she came round.

"C" she said quietly her voice hoarse, her eyes blinking up at him. His heart almost carved in when he saw that all too familiar image flicker across her eyes - she thought she was still there. "I was there in Afghan it didn't end I was meant to die..." He softly stroked the side of her face

"Hush now Molls" he whispered through the silent night air, his voice soft yet raw.

He gathering her up in the blanket carrying her upstairs wrapped in his arms. There was no cheeky comment about the bridal style carry he used on her. Her head just lay gently against his chest and she never seemed as vulnerable and open as she did in that moment.

He lay her gently down in bed before getting in himself, she snuggled over toward his warmth, her hand resting against his bare chest, his arms instinctively pulled her body into his, they lay like that until Charles could feel the steady breathing of Molly only then did he let himself breathe out it felt like. He laid one last kiss on the top of Molly's head carefully not to wake his sleeping beauty. Until then did he let himself sleep not even realising that the alarm clock red 4am.

The next morning she looked peaceful in sleep the sunlight shedding a warm light over her features and in that moment it felt like everything that had happened the night before was just a bad dream because that was all it was. It was just a bad dream which neither Charles and Molly couldn't forget and they always returned to haunt both of them. Soon it felt like the only one who could save them from their-self was their lover.

* * *

Just nightmares and post traumatic stress the doctor had called course Charles knew what that was. He had had his fair share of them both. The flickers of the war zones remained imprinted on his mind forever but for Molly, his beautiful sweet Molly, it was harder her battles had been much more recent,the scars were just healing and not even he could help her .They were her battles which as much as it pained him,he had no place in them.

We all have our own demons and scars and no amount of kisses could heal Molly's _yet._

* * *

**_AN - sorry I had to land that angsty one on you but I really enjoyed writing it and felt it was good not just to do cute and fluffy drabbles but also serious ones which show a development in the seriousness of their relectionship but also the emotion level of their relationship. They understand each other._**_  
_

**_Thanks for the prompt Lucy _**

**_Keep sending them in everyone! SS xx_**


	4. 4- Bliss

"Happiness is part of who we are. Joy is the feeling"  
― Tony DeLiso, Legacy: The Power Within

* * *

Chapter 4- Birthdays and Bliss

C Pov

The night has been peaceful. No screams cutting through the dead  
of night from nightmares now lost. Just was what he wanted for his birthday but he knew Molls would have know of wanted him to have the most amazing day because you don't get a year older everyday.

Charles woke up to an empty bed but he could hear the low muffle of the radio from downstairs. Molly was for once awake before him. He groaned getting out, the alarm red 8:40am. Molly definitely got up early just for today. Then the next few weeks would definitely be him trying to kiss her awake which he was not complaining wandered down the stair careful not to trip over the clothes and heels that lay discarded on the step of the stairs from last night well late night session slightly fueled with a night of alcohol and dinner at the Pump House.

The kitchen was light and airy when Charles had made it very quietly down the stairs. He tip toed slowly over to Molly who had her back to his but apparently not quietly enough because Molly started to turn around just as Charles was planning to put his arms round her.

"Please don't Molls" She nicely obliged but not without a pout forming on her face.

"So how is the birthday boy today" she giggled slightly in his arms.

"Oh the birthday boy is very well today" He turned her around in his arms "But he would be happier if his lady love would come back to bed"

"Well I am sorry to say..." He started round kisses down her neck, his grip tightens on her. She sighed slightly "I do believe you had your lady love up for much of last night"

"Early birthday present " he murmured into her neck. He slips her dressing gown up leaving her in her pyjamas before lifting her up and carrying upstairs and back to bed.

He lay her down on the bed kissing further and further down. She giggles lightly " Just remember we have to pick up Sam from Rebecca by 9:20" She stopped him kissing her.

"I think I can remember that Molls and it's even 9 yet. I think we have some time for my extra birthday present till then" He smirked evilly and she gave in just because of the smirk she told herself.

* * *

Once they had finally untangled themselves from each other. They managed to pick up Sam just about on time. Molly made sure that nothing happened en route to make sure they got there on time and luckily the sat nav took them in the right direction.

Once they had picked Sam up with clear instructions to have him back at 6 at the latest because he had school the next day, they were on their way. The fairground had been Molly's idea and neither Sam or Charles disagreed with her as she put in the address in the sat nav although Charles was sure she had planned this in advance much to his delight.

As soon as they arrived at Sunnyville Park, Sam rushed off in the direction of the biggest rollercoaster- Mountaintop apparently all of his friends had been talked all week about it at school. Charles volunteered to go on the ride with Sam. Molly backed out saying she didn't feel too good and might just give the giant probably super sick inducting ride a pass. After the ride Sam immediately wanted another go but Charles diplomatically said that they could go on it a bit later but not soon after lunch, Molly had been right at her impression of the ride- it was very sick inducting!

Next on Sam's tick list was the Spinning teacups, this one Molly did agree to go with Sam. (It was her favourite ride after all) Charles watched from the edge as his_ fiancée _lit up with joy as she held on to Sam in an almost motherly fashion making sure he didn't fall out or hurt himself because if he got even a slight injury Rebecca would be furious. After a while into the ride Molly started to look a bit pale luckily the ride finished quickly. Molly rushed off and towards the toilets after making sure Sam got back safely to his looked puzzled at her sudden exit.

Molly returned only a few minutes later looking less pale than before "Motion sickness" She said when he looked uncertain at her. She signaled that she would elaborate on that excuse later. Soon the morning turned into the afternoon and soon afternoon turned into 5 o'clock and Molly and Charles had to rush back to get Sam on time after his last Mountaintop Ride with Charles. They made it just.

* * *

They had the rest of the night to themselves "Molls that was the best birthday so far" He smiled as they entered the apartment. "With you and Sam and today" He kissed the top of her head "But would you like to elaborate on motion sickness from earlier because both you and I know full well know that you my darling Molly do not suffer from motion sickness even if you can't swim"

She sighed heavily leaning against the kitchen work surface " Well how can I say this, it doesn't look like there is alcohol on my cards for about 9 months" She smiled quickly before Charles could register what she meant.

"Your pregnant ?" He looked at her dumbstruck. She nodded her head. He rushed up pulling her in his arms and kissing her senseless. Then he felt happiness.

"Best birthday present yet" He murmured into her neck as she giggled lightly.

* * *

**AN- There you go they are gonna have a baby see the sneaky fiancee hint in there. Proabably gonna write that drabble in a while. As you can guess this is set in the quite far away future of this "Ditto timeline" **

**New cover image and 4k+ views in 4 days - craziness **

**Thank you very much. Angst two parter coming your way soon (cause you all seemed to like the last one very much)**


	5. 5- Skype

"The bond forged between us was not one that could be broken by absence, distance, or time.

And no matter how much more special or beautiful or brilliant or perfect than me he might be,

he was as irreversibly altered as I was.

As I would always belong to him, so would he always be mine."  
― Stephenie Meyer, _New Moon_

* * *

Chapter 5- Late Night Skype and Bullet Wounds Part 1

Charles woke up to the undeniable noise of his skype incoming call signal blaring from the floor. He was pretty sure he had dropped his laptop down there because he didn't trust his legs to carry him and the laptop all the way to the study and back without the laptop falling and breaking. The drinks he had drunk that night had hardly helped with his balance or co ordination . He was sure there was going to be at least a small hangover the next morning. He groaned, wiping his eyes before picking the laptop off the cluttered floor.

He was tired and a bit hungover but more importantly who would be skypeing him at 3 in the morning.

Molly of course that's who. The only person he knew who he allowed to ring at anyway hour within reason. He answered the call lying back in bed with the bedside lamp switched on. He smiled smugly when he heard a small intake of breath on the other end of line and then Molly came into focus.

"you distracted by something Molls?" he said with a smug smile on his lips

For that remake he receive a pout which he really wanted to kiss away

"Would you like me to indulge you further Dawes?" He smirked evilly

"You are just teasing me because you can" She stuck her tongue out at him

"Well there is a cold and empty space in this bed beside me" He winked

"That's mean C" She pouted "You know very well where I want to be and that's in that bed with my super hot boyfriend"

"I do believe you forgot amazingly clever and funny boyfriend Molls"

"Oh shut up you adorable idiot" Her eyes flickered down towards his bare torso "And put some clothes on while you are at it"

"What are you saying Molls" He replied fretting shock and innocence

"I hate to break it to you but sometimes your hotness is very distracting"

"Well then" He pulled on one of those really loose tank tops which basically showed off half of his bare torso and which he remember on more than one occasion Molly had made him buy a set of just because she liked them.

"That any better for you Dawes?" He smirked

" That is less temping now" She smiled "So how is Bath nowadays, still as rosy as usual?"

"Bath is exactly the same as when you left, no new neighbours or even stray pets!" She laughed lightly "And how is it out there?"

"Oh the usual, pretty hot I am not saying I go to bed naked but it is usually in hardly any clothes"

"Not trying to tempt me are you Dawes"

"No of course.." She was cut off by a knock at the door. She minimised the screen not ending the call. She walked slightly further towards the door before saying "You can come in " A man which Charles guessed was Molly's commanding officer entered. He stood tall and straight. She naturally straightens up in his presence.

"Dawes Mission Briefing in 5 minutes"

"Yes sir" She said seriously

"Good" He walked to the door before saying " Say hello to your boyfriend for me" and then he left closing the door behind him.

"Well Dawes have you told everyone about us ?!" He laughed lightly

She sat back down "No C they just kinda found out I guess but I swear I had nothing to do with it. The boys of my the sections I have been with just stalked my instagram a lot"

"I knew I should never of let you put that picture up" He murmured "Anyway I can't keep you a mintue longer I wouldn't want you to be late for the mission breifing. Would I? and it is kinda half 3 in the morning here I am usually all tucked in up fast asleep in bed"

"Hey thats not fair the ring wasn't even in the shot. Chill down C"

"You might just be becoming a bad influence on me Molls."

"Uh me a bad influence I would never. Get soon rest I will see you soon. Only 2 weeks left!" She smiled happily through the screen.

"Stay safe Molls"

"Don't I always" and with that he ended the call. He lay back in bed pushing the laptop on to the floor

_Stay safe Molls_

* * *

The next thing Charles woke up to was the sound of his phone ringing. 11am-It had been 8 hours since the skype call. He groaned massaging his head as he picked up the phone. The number was unrecognised, he sighed picking up anyway.

"Captain James?"

"Umm yes"He took a moment to answer it had been quite a while since anyone had really called him that apart from Molly as a joke

"Private Dawes has been injured sir, she listed you as her emergency contact. I am sorry. I need you to come down to Birmingham as soon as possible."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it- sorry I had to end it on a sorta cliffhanger**

**Part 2 coming very soon so keep your eyes peeled and reviews make me write faster just saying**

**Can you feel the angst building!**

**Ps. I really need to get these angsty love songs out of my head. I want to write fluff but atm all my brain can think of is angst AHH**


	6. 6- Bullets

"It hurts to breathe. It hurts to live. I hate her, yet I do not think I can exist without her."

― Charlotte Featherstone, _Addicted_

* * *

Chapter 6- Late Night Skype and Bullet Wounds Part 2

_ "Private Dawes has been injured sir, she listed you as her emergency contact. I am sorry. I need you to come down to Birmingham as soon as possible."_

His mind blanked. Not his Molls she always got through every tour and came home with usually only minor physical injuries that the right amount of kisses,lazy sunday mornings and plasters could solve. Hospital the injuries had never been serious enough for more than a few quick checkups.

He needed to be there for Molls. He stumbled around in the darkness putting on what clothes he thought were vaguely clean He smiled slightly knowing Molly would probably have a fit if she saw what state he had left the bedroom in.. He rushed downstairs filling a random bag with food and other things and with a cup of coffee in hand he walked out the apartment with a heavy heart and a misty mind, only half ready to face what was to come.

The drive down to the hospital was silent apart from the pritter patter of rain on the car windows. Luckily the roads were clear and the M5 was remarkably quiet - of course no sane person would be driving along Unable to stand the silence for much longer Charles switched the radio on to one of those late night radio stations he had always hated but now he didn't seem to hate it in fact it gave him a sense of comfort and more importantly a distraction from the mess that was his mind. The radio DJ was cheerful and _happy _just as Charles had been not so many hours ago.

It took him just over 2 hours to get to the Queen Elizabeth Hospital Birmingham. The hospital was quiet. Charles quickly located Molly's ward with the help of a lovely receptionist. The ward itself was spookly quiet he spotted Molly quickly. She lay hooked up too many tubes to count.

Apparently, she had sustained bullet wounds to the chest during the undercover mission. Although the bullets had narrowly missed her vital organs,they had caused severe internal bleeding with Molly reportedly going into shock very soon after the incidence. She had been airlifted back to Camp Bastion before soon evacuated back home and straight into what would end up being a near 3 hour surgery. She had made it through the surgery but was still under high supervision till the golden 24 hours was over. She was sleeping now,her chest slowly rising and falling.

Charles pulled up a nearby probably very uncomfortably chair up to her stroking her face, he gently planted a kiss on her forehead like he often did as she was falling asleep before wrapping her tiny hand in both of his. She felt cold in his hands and he gently rubbed them to warm them and to make her feel more alive to him. Silence filled the air for hours.

Hours passed till Molly woke. Her hand moving slowly in his, her eyes flickering open and blinking slowly in the bright was alive, she was still with him.

"C" She went to sit further up before her face contorted with pain. She was alive but still healing.

"Hush now Molls please don't move" He moved the chair closer to her before placing a simple kiss on her lips, she returned her hands running slowly through his now tangled hair.

"That is how I like to be woken up" She said with a small giggle before lying back on her pillows "So no active duty for me for a while so I might be able to send some time with you down at the training base"

Charles groaned slightly " Then they will go on forever about my fiancée and ask everything about us and probably swoon at the fact we met on tour"

"Awww they will just lap up every detail of our relationship and possibly want to look at my rock every five seconds" He laughed before kissing her warm and alive lips once more.

"Now James where is my tea and biscuit I know you have in that bag"

Then he was happy. Happy she was back here with him and no matter how many days of rehab and night of nightmares that faced her. He couldn't lose her. He didn't feel like he could exist without here

* * *

**AN- That ended on a happy note unlike the last chapter.**

**This chapter was put up after popular demand from you guys. Over 20 reviews. Firstly thank you for 2k+ overnight- you guys like the angst. Now just a few point that were raised in the reviews that I need to answer.**

**1\. _Pregnant Molly ?_\- Quite a few people asked this in their reviews I shall say Molly is not pregnant in this drabble however she is still his fiancée and they are in an established relationship but she is not pregnant the drabble entitled "birthdays and bliss" comes much further along in the ditto timeline so she would still be able to do active duty here."**

**2._Queen Elizabeth Hospital Birmingham_\- Geography ! Now for those of you not familiar with Brum, the QE is the main big hospital in Birmingham. I personally I think it is very pretty from the outside I do know the geography of the building well-ish since I was lucky enough to do work experience with the comms department there so got to visit lots of the hospital and loved every moment of it! I am pretty sure Molly would be brought into A and E and then transported to an army unit or something like that.**

**3\. _Bath to Birmingham -_ Its does in fact take roughly 2 hours to get from Bath to Birmingham believe it or not I did research this! **

**Any prompts please send to me on any of my social networks, in your reviews or PM on here. I will be happy to receive all of them.**

**Until next time **

**SS xx**


	7. 7- Grief

"Grief can be a burden, but also an anchor. You get used to the weight, how it holds you in place."  
― Sarah Dessen, _The Truth About Forever_

* * *

Chapter 7- Anniversarys and Tears

She had insisted they visit the cementry today. Infact they visited the cementry every year on the same day. Smurf's anniversay not of his death but his birthday. His mum was always there everyday to make sure both his and his brother's grave were spotless with a new bundle of flowers every few days. There was always red lilies at hia grave on Molly's request. The red represented the Vegas she would never go to and the lilies were some of his favourite.

He had planned out his burial site- right next to his brother in their calm and peaceful welsh graveyard that connected to their home church of Abergavenny. It took them over two and half hours to get there. Charles drove them down, he knew the route so well he didn't need a map to get them there, the route would be forever engrained in his memory.

Molly sat in the passenger seat, her eyes vacant, her mind far away. The lilies from their local supermarket which Molly always insisted they brought the flowers from lay on the backseat Nether spoke much during the journey, the pain that had resurfaced was too raw and recent it felt.

They reached the church just after 12 o'clock. Charles went first with Molly standing just a few metres away. The gravestone had been recently cleaned, by Smurf's mum probably like she did every month. Charles kneeled down, the bottom of his trousers get just a bit damp due to the morning due that glistened on the grass.

Charles updated him on Section 2, who had broken up with who and the other mischief they got up to since their last visit which had in fact been quite a lot. When he had finished he lightly dried his eyes of the tears he had not felt himself shed.

He left then to give Molly privacy with her mate, she would probably tell him about her family, what she had done while he was gone, what was planned for the future- a future he knew she wished he was part of and he was in a way. He waited in the car for her. 35 minutes that was less then before but he could see her tear stained cheeks and waited more then anything to just kiss it better there and then but he couldn't.

He missed Smurf. They both missed Smurf yet that grief that was embedded in them anchored them. The weight of it was familiar yet constant. The greif would always be raw but just how raw only time would tell.

Vegas would never be the same for Molly, even normal places seemed filled with memories of Smurf seem to fill everything in sight. Only on his anniversary - he would be twenty five .

The drive home was silent apart the noise of traffic outside. Both Charles and Molly were wrapped in their grief.

They went to bed soon after arriving home neither wanted much to eat. They just wanted the day to be over so they could try to forget the pain until next year...

* * *

**AN- was meant to be out earlier (Halloween) but I had three-ish parties, lots of music theory exam &amp; mock GCSE exams to prepare for! Scary stuff This is shortish and I am sorry because some of you said you wanted a long one. That one is coming soon.**

**Wish me luck for my theory exam tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed this. Fluff next time for sure **

**Until next time **

**SS xx **


	8. 8- Secrets

"You can keep as quiet as you like, but one of these days somebody is going to find you."  
― Haruki Murakami, _1Q84_

* * *

Chapter 7- It got out!

What do you mean, they checked your Instagram!?" Charles yelled

"Come it is not my fault that all of new section and my old section seem to stalk my social networks. It is quite touching but still quite creepy. Surely they has better things to do with their lives" Molly was met with a smooth laugh from Charles. "They have all already asked to come to the wedding and for us to name our odiviously soon to be born children after them because Edward Frankie James sounds like an amazin name for a girl."

"There is no way I am calling my child after your section unless they have names I like and anyway I have amazing taste in names!"

"Amazing choice in names yeah and a person with amazing taste in names doesn't usually call their hamster Frederickcah and Ronaldo the third."

"It was not my fault that they told us Fredrickcah was a boy when we brought her from the pet shop"

"I think it is adorable but you could have picked a different name that actually sounded like a girl would use in normal life"

"As I was saying I have amazing taste in names" He pouted until she kissed it away cause them both to giggle in the process"I pretty sure I had already planned out all of the childrens names"

"Don't say you included middle names !?" She chuckled lightly

"Why of course I have planned the middle names. Why you askin Dawes?"

"Because that is just way too organised even for you!"

"I am super super organised Dawes and every child needs a middle name especially mine because at least then if they don't like their name when they are older they can just be called their middle name"

"If you pick the middle names then I get to pick the first names" She winked "And I promise I give them good ones"

"Mmm I am not sure about that I might have to consult my other half" He winked before she lightly punched him in the chest.

"Any chances of naming some of them after the section?"

"And how many people do you realise there are in your section , and how many are you planning having in your brood?"

"Mmm not many and I don't ever remember you complaining once when I came to bed!" She winked once again

"Well you are one of my greatest weakest- inside and outside the bedroom" She huffed.

"Admit it gorgeous you can never resist me because I am just so super amazing and you have a low sense of self willpower"

"Never I shall never give in to my gorgeous fiancee" She kissed him gently against the lips " You can never make me give in!" She kissed lazily him again wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingertips tracing along the bottom of his hairline. It didn't take long for him to give in- she was irresistible.

* * *

"Welll if they are expecting children named after them and an invite to the wedding we may as well get cracking then"

"Yeah C because I totally don't have a million things to do today"

"Really Dawes you will not regret staying in bed with me all day! How many did you want in your brood again" He smirked lifting her up off her feet and back to bed. Not long after Charles could feel a pillow hit his back- she was definately pay for that at least she didn't get the ring in shot then the boys would definately have something to talk about

DAWESY AND JAMES SITTING IN A TREE

He laughed lightly at the though of the boys teasing Molly and he was right about one thing she certainly didn't get out bed for the rest of the day or much of the next day ethier.

* * *

**AN**-_ This one was requested by quite a few of you and I finally got round to it so I hope you enjoyed it. Since I have like quite important exams for next weeks it is unlikely I will be updating during that time sorry but you can contact me on my social networks. Road trips and an angsty two parter I know you will love. Eventually I will get round to their engagement and blah blah but all in good time. _

_ Send prompts in either reviews or PM me on here or other sites I am on_

_100+ reviews &amp; 16k+ views - love you all SS xx_


	9. 9- Ex-Wives

"Nothing else wounds so deeply and irreparably. Nothing else robs us of hope so much as being unloved by one we love" ― Clive Barker

* * *

**Bit of language here nothing too bad**

* * *

Chapter 9- Ex wives and old flames Part 1

"8:00pm" Charles mumbled into his fiancée's neck " Got some time to ourselves " he smirked peppering small kisses down her neck. Molly turned round shifting towards him

" Mm we do don't we " she kissed him gently on the lips "however we can't be too loud Sam is upstairs."

"First free night back from tour I think is a good excuse because I have missed my darling fiancée so very much " He smirked. Her hands ran under his shirt and round his neck while his arms pulled Molly as close as what seemed humanely possible into him his fingertips dipping lightly under her tank top. Just then the door opened to reveal Molly's least favourite person in the world - the ex-wife.

Rebecca let out a small gasp "Seriously you two do you have to do that while my son is sleeping upstairs please put some clothes back on both of you " she had turned a bit hot in the face looking Charles shirtless (which was understandable). They quickly put some clothes back on. " Anyway after that brief interruption" She shuddered slightly " I am here to speak to Charles about Sam"

"Oh right ok " Molly coughed awkward " I guess I will go and make a coffee or something" She got up off Charles' lap.

"Wait Mols wai-"

"Nah it's fine C I sure it will be just be boring talk about money and spending time together as a family and putting on a united front or something other random shit" She walked out before he could say another word.

"You really don't like me do you Molly" Rebecca said her tone harsh and icy

"Mmm and I wonder why would that be Rebecca?" Laying on the sarcasm in buckets "Honestly I have no idea please do enlighten me"

"Fine then if you want it to be like that then it will. Your annoyed that I got to him and in to his pants I was the one he married not you, that we had a child together so we can never completley stop talking to each other. That I will always be permanent and you could be just one stop in the road." The smile that had once been on Molly's face was now rapidly fading

"In fact I bet he hasn't even told you that why you were away on tour, he was sleeping over at my house with Sam and I and spending all the time you were on tour with us like a family"

"What" Molly's arms lent against the cold and hard work surface of the granite island "He never even mention it"

" Actually you have been back what like 3 days" Rebecca's eyes softened a bit "Take my advice don't marry him"

"But I love him "

"Yeah I guessed that but I loved him too once and look where I ended up. His love for you will never be stronger than his love for Sam, he will always love Sam unconditionally,but what about you?" Molly's eyes welled up with tears but she willed herself not to cry in front of this woman "Well then it looks like I have given you some food for thought I will be leaving" with that she left the house and only then could Molly bring herself to cry silent tears.

Tonight was going to be a long night

* * *

It didn't take Charles too long to wander into the kitchen and find her still in the same position she had been five minutes along

"Molls.. " He trailed off unable to finish the sentence when he saw her "What did she tell you?" He asked, his voice hard and stern

"Oh what did she tell me" Molly pretended to be shocked " She, Charles told me the truth that even after the three weeks of me being back you still haven't bothered even mentioning. Have any idea what that may be?" She raised her eyebrows.

His face was blank. She signed loudly "You just spent the whole time I was on tour playing little families with Sam and Rebecca." She raised her voice slightly "Which I am perfectly fine please see your child as much as you fucking want but really Charles sleeping with your ex-wife while your girlfriend, no wait your fiancée was away on tour is not fucking acceptable!"

"Molly please don't raise your voice"

Why because you are afraid Sam will hear his daddy is a lying, cheating bastard" She walked out the kitchen into the hallway.

"Molly please wait I can explain!" He followed her out into the hallway

"No I am not gonna wait I am gonna go and get some air" She grabbed her yet to be unpacked of civilian clothes. "And in fact take your fucking ring as well" She dropped the ring onto the floor.

"At 9:00 at night really" She didn't answer for a while just walked closer toward the door

"You know what I just wish I was back on tour" Molly murmured as she walked out the front door with her handbag and suitcase in hand.

Charles was left with the door wide open, Sam at the top of the stairs and her ring in his hand.

"Where Molly gone?" Sam asked in a little voice

"Just out for some air Sam. Now go back to bed" he said through gritted teeth. He just hoped she would be back because he sure had some explaining to do.

* * *

**AN- Theres so good old angst for you. This is set I guess between them getting engaged (chapter yet to be written) and Bliss and Birthdays which is a long way into the future. I hope you enjoyed it- part two after my exams have finished so make sure you keep up to date!**

**Reviews appreciated as ever SS xx  
**


	10. 10- Lovers

You care so much you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it.

\- J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

* * *

Chapter 10- Ex-wives and Old Flames Part 2

Two days she had been gone. Two days without Molly was two days too many for Charles . He missed her and he was sure Sam missed her too but whatever poison Rebecca had poured into her ear was not going to spell the end of their relationship. He wouldn't let it. He needed her back. Not even her parents knew where she was so she hadn't gone to stay with them and her siblings. That was odd but if she wanted distance then he would give her distance. The ring hang around his neck on a chain just in case. He couldn't give up on them. He wouldn't give up on them

She came back that day. In a flurry of bags and hidden tears.

"You expect me to just take you back like that after you left for wait not one day but two?"

"Yes I do Charles because I am not the one who fuckin messed up and was really stupid"

"Where were you anyway?"

"Why do you wanna to know?" She grumbled

"Because last thing I checked I am your fiancée no matter whether you wear the ring or not"

"I was anywhere I could get my mind off you" Charles raised his eyebrows at this "Fine then if you really want to know I was at the barracks with Geddings and some of the other army lot. I just needed to focus on something that wasn't you and me" He relaxed his tense frame slightly

"Where you were Charles - in bed with Rebecca?" She said it lightly but it was laced with hurt.

"Molly I explain to you.."

"Fine then I am listening " She spat out

"With Rebecca things are difficult on one hand is the mother of my child and I can't just ignore her but I also hate her. I must admit yes I was staying with her and Sam while you were away on tour and I did get drunk with her once and did sleep with her" Molly shuddered at this "I don't mean it like that I didn't sleep sleep with her like have sex with her, I just sleep the same bed with her and even that was a mistake..."

Molly rushed forward wrapping her arms around his neck before kissing him _Gosh he had missed this. He had missed these kisses which left him wanting just a bit more. He loved these kisses. They were kisses that needed no words because no word was meant to be said. They made his head spin for all the right reasons. _ It left both of them both a bit breathless

"Shut up you"

"What Molls ain't you annoyed I didn't tell"

"Mmmm I was annoyed at first but the barracks helped me get my anger it just Rebecca and Sam are like the perfect little family for you to scamper back to once you are done with me "

"But we're not Molly otherwise I wouldn't be here with you and would have gone back to them long before plus Rebecca and I would never had got a divorce and I would never had got such a hot fiancée"

She giggled slightly " Rebecca is a serpent if I ever met one but don't think I am gotta let you off the hook soo easily if I catch you doing anything like that again"

"I don't think I need because I think my super hot fiancée has all my pleasures in and out of the bedroom covered" He winked

"Don't think you are getting lucky this night mate not a chance" He chuckled lightly at this _Gosh he had missed her_

"Molly" said a small voice from the top of the stairs

"'Ello scramp missed me?" Molly replied as Sam came bounding down the stairs. She engulfed him in a hug lifting him up to her full height.

"Yeah daddy is rubbish at video games" She laughed

" While we are just gonna have to teach daddy the tricks of the trades!"

"Hey that is unfair Molly I may not be as good as you or Sam but I am not terrible!"

"But you are not world cup formula one champion like I believe both Sam and I are"

"Come on daddy we are gonna teach you" Sam said as he pulled them both up the stairs. It was gonna be a long night if Sam had anything to do with it!

* * *

Two hours Sam lay fast alsleep in bed while Molly and Charles sit tangled in each other on the sofa

"I don't want to lose you" Charles muttered into her neck.

"Ditto" She whispered back a half smile on her lips.

He put the ring back on her finger , there it would stay for many years to come.

_Avec espoir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare_

* * *

_**I got high hopes they take me back to when we started **_

**AN-**_ the last line means hopefully til __death do us part in french and is one of my favourite phrase (Don't ask me why)_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter even if it is a bit short and that it cleared up all your questions. Sorry if it felt like anticlimax I kinda didn't really know how to end it realistically and this doesn't seem realistic- sorry but I don't like how I wrote it either . Just to clear up Charles did sleep with Rebecca and Molly hasn't not just forgiven him at the drop of a hat, just saying_

_ We all make mistakes but we must accept them and move on. I have planned out some of the next few chapters and hope to finish this series at around 20 (maybe less) . I can't keep churning them out forever! _

_If you have any prompts or requests for a chapter please put them in your reviews or contact me anyway my exams are nearly over so until next time SS xx_


	11. 11- Farewells

"Good bye may seem forever. Farewell is like the end, but in my heart is the memory and there you will always be."  
― Walt Disney Company

* * *

Chapter 11- Fond farewells

Charles had never been the one on the other side. The one biding farewell to a loved ones dangerous and life threatening trip. He said goodbye to Molly on numerous times but now it felt different. He couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding dread from the depths of his heart_ Something might go wrong _He couldn't lose her when he just recently won her back Luckily she had been able to forgive him for the mess with Rebecca but it was taken her the best part of 3 months to sleep back in the same bed as him. He always felt safer when she was beside him.

That had been 5 months ago. Sam hadn't come this time, he refused let him miss school and plus he had said goodbye to Molly many times before- Charles argued that this time would be no different. Of course Charles had other reasons why Sam couldn't come. He and Molly had technically broke up.

* * *

"Hey Molls can I talk to you just for a moment" He murmured

"Yeah sure what do you want" Her tone was hard but not aggressive which was a good sign. You did not want to talk to Molly when she was grumpy or worse angry.

"Maybe a bit more in private" He replied

"Oh right ok" She lightly grabbed his arm pulling them away from the main group of people

"Umm Molls I just have.." Then he realised

He had never been one for goodbyes

It had been 2 years since they had meet He knew this was the woman he wanted to spend how ever long forever gave them. He wanted lazy Sunday mornings in bed, pointless late night talks, evenings in front of the telly, the smile reserved just for him

That was what he wanted. Molly was what he wanted.

"Not really how to say this but" He breathed in deeply "Marry me Molls"

"Yes" She whispered

"Umm I mean I know I was stupid months ago and you will probably never trust me again bu-"

"Yes yes yes yes"

"What?"

"I said yes you numpty." She smiled "Come here C" She pulled him wrapping her arms around his neck

Kissing Molly felt like coming home. He smiled into the kiss getting a small giggle from Molls, wrapping his arms around her waist. They fitted perfectly. Two halfs of a whole and god it felt good!

"Do realise we are still officially engaged numpty I just never got that sparkler back"

"You made me say all of that just to get your sparkler back"

"No no it was very romantic well if you think being proposed to in an airport departure lounge for the second time is romantic which luckily I do" He kissed her one last time mainly to stop her rambling and just because he wanted to. He felt her sigh into him. Here was were he wanted to be forever. He could soon heard wolf whistles coming from the boys and Molly pulled back blushing.

"I'll keep that sparkler safe C." She took the ring from his hand slipping it on her ring finger. Before running a hand along his cheek tenderly one last time planting a kiss softly on his cheek "Chin up I will be back before you know it"

She gave him a small smile before walking off towards the boys her ring finger catching the rays of sunlight.

* * *

**_Here comes the sun and I say it's alright_**

**_AN-_**_ Sorry for no new chapters in a while - I had my birthday (yay) exam results and maniac Christmas preparation so didn't really have much time to write. Hope you like this little chapter of fluff set months after chapter 10_

_Hope you all have lovely Christmases_

_Any prompts please send it - SS xx_


	12. 12- Travel

"We can't know what's going to happen. We can just try to figure it out as we go along"― Morgan Matson, _Amy and Roger's Epic Detour_

* * *

Chapter 12- Road Trip of the Century

Molly groaned "Just how many hours have we been in the car?"

He didn't answer

"Too long that its C !" she exclaimed before mumbled something along the line I hate f-Ing road trips which Charles can't be bother to listen to me or just ignores me. Molly had been moaning ever since they got stuck in traffic an hour and a half-ish ago. She had become so grumpy that not even the delivery of chips from the local fish and chips shop had lightened her mood (which he noted actually added time on to their overall journey time).

She still held it against him that it was his fault and entirely his fault that they were stuck in this traffic and that they would be stuck here forever and that they would die and she would never forgive him. Admittedly it was his fault they were stuck in traffic but the last bit was a bit farfetched but Molly was known as a drama queen!

"Must be glad we didn't bring Sam though he would be moaning right alongside me" She smiled lightly

He chuckled lightly " And some of the stuff we did in the hotel wouldn't be suitable for an 11 year old to hear let alone see" Molly blushed at the memory - they had got quite hot and heavy. Something she wouldn't want any of her siblings to see or hear let alone be in the same building.

"Hey!" She hit him lightly on the shoulder. "If I remember correct I was the one who made us stop because I thought we were making too much noise"

"And you did wanted to ring your mum. Something about wedding preparations?" He raised an eyebrow.

"How long until you leave for your bachelor party? Oh wait I know 10 days I mean, not that I am counting the days until I can have some peace and quiet by myself but I did pencil it in on the calendar"

"You getting peace and quiet not very likely with all your loud friends and sisters coming round and one last thing please Molly don't let them trash the flat"

"Jeez I don't know just how many times you have told me that. It's like the flat is your baby which needs to be looked after every minute of the day"

"I thought I told you that you were my baby" He smirked "On many an occasion Miss Dawes"

"I think I just wanted you to classify that for me Mr James" He shook his head.

"Miss Dawes I have to focus on the road, road safety and all of that stuff! Did your time in the army meant you learnt anything new?"

"Hey I did learn the Highway Code. That's important!"

"You mean you learnt the Highway Code for an exam and then forgot it weeks later?"

"Hey it was months in fact, and I remember some of it"

"Really" He looked sceptical.

"Yeah I do" She leant over to driver seat, kissing him firmly on the lips "Don't remember that being on the code"

"Probably somewhere about distracting the driver Molly!"

"It's not distracting if the driver enjoyed it, it's just some fun" She smirked.

"Just wait until I take that smirk off your face Molls. I swear you will regret it"

"You need to concentrate on the road, C! This car doesn't drive itself" He turned back to see the queue of cars moving forward.

"My kiss must have worked magic on you."

"Remind me how long do we have left until you can stop distracting me?"

"As soon as we get out the car in one piece on the other side then I am all yours Mr James!"

"Well I am looking forward to that, Mrs James-to-be"

"Don't call me Mrs James it makes me seem old and posh" Charles made a face.

"That is no fair I have had to live with that name for more years then hopefully you ever will!"

"Find then poor you; I do want to sound old and posh until as late as possible. You could have changed your name by depoll."

"You can only change your first names and middle names Molly. So I am stuck with it and so will you be soon. "

"Yeah just remember you're stuck me with" She winked.

"That shouldn't be too much of a problem I think I can cope" She huffed. He took one hand of the steering wheel grabbing her hand and pulling it towards him. He kissed it.

"Highway code!" She yelled "You broke the Highway Code" then she couldn't help but smile.

He was sure they would be fine, they were Dawesy-James as Molly liked to call them when she had had a few too many to drink.

* * *

**AN-** Corrected for all grammar and spelling mistakes made as of 02/06/15.

* * *

_This was meant to be a Christmas and New year Present but I missed both of them because I was soo busy. Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review even if you don't have an account!_

_Happy belated new year - SS xx_

_Ps. the song listened to while writing was Worlds Apart by the Mostar Driving Club_


	13. 13- Forever

Chapter 13 - Forever starts with you

"So it's not gonna be easy. It's going to be really hard; we're gonna have to work at this everyday, but I want to do that because I want you.

I want all of you, forever, everyday. You and me... everyday."  
― Nicholas Sparks, _The Notebook_

**_AN-Its the big one and it's long-ish!_**

* * *

His hands shook more now then they ever had in the field. This was more nerve wracking then being under enemy fire with your life hanging on the line. You didn't get married everyday and even though he had done it once before it had been less planned as much more rushed. This day is he wanted it to prefect for Molly but also for himself so didn't have to spend all hours of the night up trying to get Molly to stop worrying and go to sleep because if there was one thing he knew - Molly was definitely a worrier in fact she was probably the worse he had ever met but he guessed that was possibly something that made her an excellent medic.

"Charles,honey" His mother's voice broke through his rambling as she did up his tie "Are you sure you are okay I mean if you want a drink or maybe a bite to eat but don't eat something that could cause too many crumbs we wouldn't want to ruin that suit of yours- your dad would have a heart attack if that happened dear,I guess he did pay..."There went his mum on her own ramble always doting on him even on his wedding day.

"No Mum I think I'll be fine really. When do we leave anyway?"

"In five minutes dear"

They left 4 and a half minutes later- he didn't want to wait any longer no matter how nervous he was.

* * *

She fiddled nervously with the fabric of the dress before her mum batted her hand,

"Stop it now Molls- you'll ruin that lovely dress of your."

"Sorry mum just a tad nervous"

"That's perfectly normal hun,usually you only get married once and hopefully to Mr Right and I pretty sure you found Mr Right- he's the only one who seems to be able to stay up and watch doctor who with you through the night!" She smiled at the thought of the two of them with lounging over the sofa and Charles with his eyes just open even if he denied it every time.

"Anyway we are leaving in about 10 minutes so don't you dare touch your hair, I'll just get and pick up your flowers for you and remember Dad will be waiting outside for us in a bit." She smiled as her mum left the room. Sitting down she could feel the butterflies in her stomach _good butterflies_ she thought to herself she loved him and he loved her and even though they seemed to have countless petty arguments they always got through it together. She fiddled with her ring before hearing the honk of the car from outside then after taking a deep breath she grabbed her flower that her mum had left on the side table and walked out into the mid morning sun to the car and hopefully the rest of her life.

* * *

He stood at the front of the church- 3 minutes.

He checked his watch three minutes it seems Molly was late- she was never late , cold feet then like in the Runaway Bride, no she wouldn't just as his thoughts managed to higher heights of stupidity the organ began playing - the bride had arrived and god did she look beautiful. Her hair tied back in a loose up-do with some flowers tugged in the back all of which was probably handy work of his mother. The dress was simple yet beautiful and since he had never been able to see the dress before he marveled at the beautifully stitched top half and the lovely flowing bottom which all together flattered her figure, he finally managed to turn his eyes away and face the front before Molly had walked up the aisle on the arms of both of her parents, her dad looked the proudest Charles had ever seen him and her mum looked like she would burst into tears at any moments. He could see there were tears in Molly's eyes when she came to face him but they were happy tears.

"Hi" was all she whispered just as the organ finished playing he smiled back at her in reply. Then the service began not too far after it was time for the vows.

"I, Charles, take you, Molly, to be my beloved wife, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to fight for,to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you til death do us part. I promise you this from my soul, from this day forward and for the rest of my days." He squeezed her hand lightly before sliding the ring silently on her finger and with a small clink against her engagement ring it was on -_perfect fit._

The tears glistened in Molly's eyes but she started "I, Molly, take you, Charles, to be my beloved husband, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to fight for, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you til death do us part. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life." She slid his silver ring - a perfect match to her own rings in colour

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" said the vicar and he sure did, pulling her in wrapping one arm around her waist, his fingertips skimming the fabric, her hand grabbed the corner of his collar. The kiss was short and cheers erupted from around them with from wolf whistles from the back probably section 2 but he didn't turn around to look. When they pulled away he could swear there was a faint blush on Molly's cheeks

He pulled her in for a hug before whispering "You were late Molls" in her ear

"A bride always has to be late C it's tradition isn't it!" She chuckled lightly and he smiled on hopelessly. They interlocked hands with Molly's bouquet in the other hand and walked out of the church over a sea of confetti thrown by Sam and the other children invited.

"We need to say hello to one last person" Molly smiled sadly-Smurf the man who should be here by their side celebrating the day with them. They walked hand in hand over to Smurf's grave by the treeline Molly holding the drop of her dress slightly off the ground. The bright summer sun streamed through the trees casting a gold like hue on the grave. She smiled, placing her flowers by the side of his grave.

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas right mate !" She laughed through the few tears that spilled from her watering eyes before quickly wiping her face trying not to smudge her makeup. Charles pulled her up off the ground into his arms and after a few words from him they walked off back toward the group

Today was a day for celebrating but also for remembering.

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a blur. They took photos outside the church with both her parents &amp; Sam, Charles and the grooms men which consisted on most of Section Two and his best friend from childhood Tommie, Molly with her bridesmaids, Jackie as her maid of honor, her sisters and two other young medics she had made friends with and of course Bashira and other members of the party with the happy couple and of course the couple themselves. The reception was held at a nearby restaurant with Jackie doing an very funny maid of honor speech that included the time Molly set her stuff down in the men's tent and Tommie who at this point had had a little to much to drink, an very embarrassing speech which include nearly all of the worse childhood stories about Charles which Molly would sure bring up in the future probably at the very worse moments knowing her.

After a few hours of eating and drinking they had their first dance. No funky dance (although there would be some later) just a sweet and simple slow dance in the middle of the dance floor

"I love you" She whispered in his ear over the music and for once it meant more then just it's eight single letters or three simple words,more then the late night kisses and early cuddles,more then both of their engagement put together because she was his _wife, _not just his crush,girlfriend,fiancee but his partner and his wife so he knew what ever they faced they would face together til death did them part and for once he was glad he had persuaded Molly to have the traditional vows not just because they were traditional but because they fitted them perfectly.

After a few more hours drinking they finally made it home; to the apartment,to their bed and their first night as husband and wife...

* * *

Charles woke to Molly drawing what felt like a circle on his back. He mumbled "What are you writing?"

"I love you in Gallifreyan"

He broke out in a smile "How did I get to marry such a dork"

"Because you love me" She kissed the top of his nose very cutely " and now I am your adorable dork forever" She said in a sing song voice wiggling her rings in his face.

"Yes you sure are and I planning on making the most of time"He replied with a wink.

"Oh what ever could you mean Captain James?" She feigned shock

"This Mrs James" He said with a smirk on his face pulling her back under the covers with him "I mean we had Better make the most of our time without Sam around" He mumbled ever so seductively against her neck.

"Why now you say so-it's not too early to get out of bed" She winked back, causing him to lightly chuckle then moan as she seductively kissed down his neck very slowly.

"You may be the death of me" He pulled her in for another spine tingleingly good kiss. He was sure today was going to be a good day after an even better morning...

* * *

AN-_The big one is done and dusted what do you want next (if anything)?_

_Did you like the fact they went to the same church as the one where Smurf is buried? __Hope you enjoyed it and please keep sending in prompts_

_Links to the wedding dress,flowers,cake and hair are on my profile. Charles just wore an ordinary grey suit. Until next time SS xx_


End file.
